Governments
'Republic' 'Summary' A republic is a form of government in which the people, or some significant portion of them, retain supreme control over the government, at least in theory, and where offices of state are not granted through heritage. The common definition of a republic is a government having a head of state who is not a monarch. With no monarch, the head of state is referred to as the Viceroy. Although it is not a viceroyalty, it is more of a fantasy-related name and thus used. as such. This system allows for a proportional representation of the populace. 'Process' Every two months an election shall be held. The election will be held between different political parties whom usually in the weeks leading up to the election shall provide detailed platforms of how they will run the country. The election is to decide whom receives the twelve seats available. The winner is the party with the largest percentage of the votes. They shall obtain the largest amount of seats in the government. The losing party(ies) shall receive a number of votes equivalent to their percentage of votes. In the event that no party has a majority, or rather the seats are split evenly, then it shall result in a hung parliament. In this event no party has a majority. All votes are cast in a secret ballot (poll), which is calculated by the Great Mages. Each party will create a list of twelve people that shall run for seats on the council, unless another decision is made by an Administrator. In order of one to twelve the higher on the list you are the better chances you have of making it onto the council. It is widely considered that anything below the sixth position is saved for the role of the filler. The filler is a person that takes up a space not to actually get on the council but rather to allow their party to run. After the elections and the dividing of the seats there will be an election of the Viceroy. The seated councillors shall each vote for their choice of head of state for that term. In most cases the party with an overall majority will have their candidate picked through sheer numbers providing them with no competition. In the event of a hung parliament the outcome is more varied and this is where disputes can occur. In these cases it is most preferable that parties made agreements and divvy up positions between them if they allow the Viceroy to another party. Usage People's Republic of Aurora 'Monarchy' Summary A monarchy is a form of government in which the office of head of state is usually hereditary or, in some cases, elected and which includes a royal house. These exceptions make it difficult to define "monarchy" precisely; the most objective and comprehensive definition would seem to be that a monarchy is a government that calls itself a monarchy. The monarch often bears the title king or queen. However, emperors/empresses, grand dukes/grand duchesses, princes/princesses and other ranks, are or have been used to designate monarchs. As explained below, the word monarch means 'single ruler', but cultural and historical considerations would appear to exclude presidents and other heads of state. In an elective monarchy, monarchs are elected, or appointed by some body for life or a defined period, but otherwise serve as any other monarch. There is no popular vote involved in elective monarchies, as the elective body usually consists of a small number of eligible people. Process Every two months an election shall be held. The election will be held between different candidates for the position of King/Queen. In the same notion as Republics most candidates shall provide the public with a campaign summary and plans for the future during their term. The winner shall be the candidate with the most votes. The losing candidates do not get any compensation for their loss unlike in Republics. After the election is held the new Monarch shall appoint the rest of the seats of the council to whom he/she desires worthy or willing to aid the country. Usage Kingdom of Carnurnia 'Gerontocracy' Summary A land ruled by the elders of the land. Elves are a good place to look for this sort of leadership. Process Out of all, the people nominate 8 of their wisest people to the Archmages, who will then review them with their intelligent minds, and place forth 5 people whom shall lead the people. 'Additional Government Types' *'Autocracy' *- One leader with absolute power. This person is often supported by a powerful military or bureaucracy. They would be considered Dynastic Rulers, with rule being passed to their children. *'Bureaucracy' - While their might be one single person who is designated as ‘leader’, however, power resides with the various departments who actually run the land. In a land that is ruled by Bureaucracy, it is not unusual to find departmental heads, or Ministers, in charge of everything. *'Confederacy' - Each town, city or province rules itself and contributes to a central body with the idea that ‘together we are stronger than alone’. Depending on which town, city of province you’re discussing, attitudes about the central body may vary in the extreme. *'Democracy' - The leadership of a land under the flag of democracy, is elected by the populace as a whole. Actual bureaucrats might do all the work, but the leadership is elected. *'Dictatorship' - Exactly the same as Autocracy, except that rule is not necessarily Dynastic. *'Feudalism' - Your typical Fantasy setting government with Kings, lords, and serfs. *'Gerontocracy' - A land ruled by the elders of the land. Elves are a good place to look for this sort of leadership. *'Gynarchy' - A government formed strictly by women. This system of government is often paired up with another system. *'Hierarchy' - A feudal or bureaucratic system that is controlled by organized religion. *'Magocracy' - A government controlled by magic users. Wizards may rule directly as Oligarchs or feudal lords, or they may participate in another form of government such as a bureaucracy or democracy. *'Matriarchy' - A government reserved for the eldest or most important females, often as council of the most important women of the land. *'Militocracy' - A nation run by the military under a state of martial law. *'Monarchy' - A nation ruled by a single hereditary leader, who’s powers are limited by the law and he/she usually serves as the head of another governmental form, such as democracy or militocracy. *'Oligarchy' - A group of absolute rulers who share power, usually controlling a city or province. A good example would be the powerful adventuring party who takes over a country. *'Pedocracy' - A government made up of scholars and wise men and women. Usually associated with another governmental form. *'Plutocracy' - A government made up of the rich and powerfully elite of the society. *'Satrapy' - A land ruled by a government that has been put in place by a conquering land. This form of government can be linked to another, however, the government is there to wield power for the conquering nation and not the conquered. *'Syndicracy' - A government formed by the various guilds and syndicates in the land. *'Theocracy' - A direct representative, or representatives rule in the name of a divine power as a dictator.